Scream, Dance, Hug
by Lacey's Angel
Summary: Three very different girls, with three very different backgrounds are placed in boarding school where they form the unlikeliest of friendships and are faced with the harsh realities of growing up and the ups and downs of falling in love. Paige/Emma/Bayley, appearances by the Shield, Corey Graves, Bo Dallas, Brad Maddox, Wade Barrett, the BFFs and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters are property of the WWE.

Chapter 1: Paige

* * *

Her mum was beyond nutters.

Paige Knight shot the elder woman with bright red hair a death glare beneath her sunglasses and turned up the music on her iPod to drown out her mother's long ranting over how this was her last chance at fixing up her act and if she fucked this up than military school it would be.

"Love I'm doing this because I care for you dearly, but enough is enough for Christs sake! Things have been difficult for all of us this year but that's no excuse for you to act out this way and I'm being serious now Paige this is the last straw." Saraya Knight stated frimly her British accent heavier than normal due to her anger. The woman was frustrated to boot and it didn't help that their drive to the airport wasn't going as smoothly as she hoped with them getting lost twice already despite the GPS.

The brown haired girl simply stared straight out the window hoping her mother would get them lost again so she would end up missing her flight to America. She had purposely typed in the wrong address in the GPS to delay their drive even though she knew her mom would eventually notice but she prayed by than it would be too late and the plane would have taken off once they reached the airport.

She didn't care what her mom thought was best for her what would she know anyway? She was the one walking around pretending everything was alright and that nothing had changed.

As if it would numb the pain any less. It angered Paige to see her mum act this way and she would be lying if she said it wasn't what fueled her to act up as of late.

Saraya Knight had always been the stricter of her two parents making sure her kids knew the rules and followed them without question assuring them it was for their own good. It was her own form of tough love and Paige had always understood it knowing despite her mother's rough exterior she loved each one of her children very much. If anything it was from watching how her her mum held herself together that she was the way she was.

Sure she wasn't the type of girl most mothers would desire but she wasn't a bad kid either despite what others might say about her choppy born hair, trademark leather jacket, and lip piercing. Those who knew her best would only say she was just slightly rough around the edges.

She often found it difficult to make friends because of this as most of her peers quickly wrote her off as weird, scary, or simply to different to even make an attempt to befriend and as of late that proved to be true even more. As much as she hated to admit it her mum was right these months had been incredibly difficult for Paige with their family practically going bankrupt, as their family owned gym was losing business since a new state of the art gym had opened not too far away and had taken most of their clientele. That wasn't even the worst of it as they had to end up selling the gym to keep up with their house payments and other bills that she had seen her parents stress so much over till they had come up with the unfortunate decision to let the business go.

She remembered how much it broke her father's heart to see him having to sell the gym which had been in his family for so many years and how much she and her brothers and sister were saddened they wouldn't take part in the family business any longer. It hadn't been even been a week since the foreclosure on the gym had taken place that the worst blow to the Knight family had finally come. It was on the night of Paige's 16th birthday that Rowdy Ricky Knight had succumbed to a fatal heart attack.

That night Paige felt she had lost absolutely everything. She had locked herself in her room for weeks after that refusing to talk to anyone not even her family. She had shut the few friends she had out completely, started skipping school, and had tried to find ways to forget the vacant space in her heart that her father had left.

While her mum had always been her rock her dad had always been the shoulder she could cry on, the one she wasn't afraid to let her true feelings out with because she knew he would never think any less of her for it. She couldn't talk to her mum because she just would not understand as her mum's insistence that no matter what life throws at of you, you must rampage through it and remain strong. However it wasn't that easy for a 16 year old to deal with such a tragedy so their conversations always seemed to end up in some kind of argument with both women screaming and shouting at each other at the top of their longs and almost even violent if it hadn't been for her brothers holding them apart. Now that he was gone there was no one she could tell what she was feeling inside so all her frustrations anxiety and stress had built up so intensely inside her that she was desperate for some kind of release. At first it started off with just a couple hits of weed that she had purchased from one of the sleazy stoners at her school. Normally she would never have even spoken to any of them as she always found them pathetic and their smoking a disgusting habit but she had sunk herself so deep into her own despression their promises of weightlessness and freedom sounded so appealing she had finally given in.

Suddenly it went from a once in a while kind of thing till she was doing it regularly to the point where she couldn't even afford to buy it anymore. Instead she had turned to her mother's liqueur cabinet for some comfort and while it took more than her fair share of whiskey and vodka to do the trick it was well worth it. Still it didn't take long for her mum to realize why her booze had dwindled significantly leaving Paige again without a vice to let go of her troubles. Her mother had grounded her for the rest of that summer and wasn't allowed out if it wasn't with her or one of her older siblings. It had sucked to be stuck inside during summer but it didn't stop her from craving the high that the weed provided, her hunger for it was begging to be fed and grounded be damned she needed her fix.

One night when the yearning became too much to bear she managed to sneak out undetected and had found her way to a big party one of her peers had texted her about where they assured her there would be a dealer there with an endless supply. She wasn't sure how far she'd get with attempting to convince them to let her have a freebie since she had no money but she figured it would be worth a try. At first it seemed like they would be willing to let her first hit go free of charge, but than she needed more and she obviously couldn't pay for more but her appetite needed to be fed and she was beyond desperate. In the end she payed with the only way she could. _Her body_. The dealer wasn't bad looking and she had put the condition that she had to be high first but it still didn't take away from the disgust she felt when it finally dawned on her what she had done. She remembered puking almost right after and leaving the party in tears screaming out to the heavens over her mistake but it was necessary she had tried to convince herself it was a small price to pay that it was worth it in the end. She repeated those same words to herself every time she stripped for any one that was willing to take her up on her offer.

The last straw as her mother referred to had been when she had once again sneaked out to a party where her regular dealer had a special gift as he liked to refer to waiting for her. She had expected weed as always but was surprised to find it was a couple pills that he promised would take her on the ride of her life. Red flags had raised in her head immediately but she had already had plenty to drink beforehand and wasn't thinking straight so she took them wanting that release that the weed had provided her. Unfortunately it provided a lot more than she bargained for since when she finally woke up from her high she was surprised to find herself in a hospital bed.

She had apparently overdosed at the party and one of the 'concerned' party goers was sober enough to drop her off in front of hospital where they found her barely breathing and had told her she almost didn't make it.

So that's why she was here in this car today driving off to the airport to attend this boarding school in Florida where they specialized in reforming troubled teens into respectful citizens of society.

What a load of bullshit she thought as she skimmed over the pamphlet. She crumpled the damn paper tossing it out the window and blasted her iPod's volume up higher untill she felt her mum yank her ear buds roughly from her ears.

"I said enough! Now take that bloody GPS and put in the correct address!" Her mom practically growled her eyes focused back on the road. "Cut the bratty attitude and be thankful your cousin Wade and his family were more than willing to pay for your tuition."

Paige's nostrils flared with annoyance but reluctantly did as she was told.

"Don't worry mum I promise that the first thing I'll do is thank dear cousin Wade Barrettt for granting me this wonderful opportunity in hell." She replied back angrily punching in the correct address for the airport this time

"Paige!" Her mother warned. Her tone very serious this time.

She irritably sat quiet for the rest of the ride, too tired to argue any further and accepting of her impending doom for she had no other choice.

* * *

The long flight to America had been absolutely horrendous for the 16 year old and the minute the plane landed she thanked her lucky stars that it was finally over.

As soon as the flight attendant announced they could leave the plane Paige pushed and shoved her way through the crowd earning her a few nasty glares that she ignored. She wanted to get the hell of this damn thing and would not stand waiting in her seat any longer for she had gotten stuck sitting in front of a negligent mother of two terrible toddlers. The insufferable woman payed more attention to her iPad through the whole flight rather than keeping her kids in line resulting in Paige's seat getting kicked from behind by her hyperactive son and her bratty daughter throwing loud screaming temper tanturms for every little thing that upset her.

It had been a nightmare that for the life of her she couldn't wake up from. It had gotten so bad that Paige had just about had enough and yelled at the two little monsters uncaring of who she offended to;

"Shut the fuck up before I wring both your necks myself!"

The two children instantly shut up with fear and their mother who was blasting her music on her iPad finally looked up and gave her a curious look.

Paige only shrugged and said. "You have two lovely children."

From than on the ride went smooth enough but she really couldn't distract herself from the overgrowing need to get smashed again whether it was with booze or weed she needed to find herself a supplier and quick she just hoped she'd be able to do it without big brother watching.

The thought of her cousin Wade Barrett watching over her 24/7 like a hawk had her more than irked but he couldn't keep his eyes on her all the time he had to have a life of his own.

When she finally made it to the airport entrance it didn't surprise her at all to see Wade waiting front and center neatly dressed as always, except his hair was much shorter than the last time she saw him and had even grown out some facial hair.

"Wade." She greeted casually crossing her arms over her chest unsure of how else to greet him. It had been about 7 years since she saw him. Wade had been shipped off to the school at 16 like Paige except for a completely different reason than hers. Her dear cousin fell in the wrong crowd back in England and soon he wasn't known as Wade Barrett potential scholar but Bare Knuckles Barrett the toughest underground fighter of all of Norwich, England.

"Cousin I had hoped when we saw each other again it wouldn't be under these circumstances." Wade said grimly grabbing a hold of her luggage and leading her towards his car.

Paige rolled her eyes but followed him. Seemed he wasn't too pleased with having to watch her either

so perhaps they could come to an agreement after all.

"Listen Wade, I don't need a babysitter I don't know what mum told you but I'm telling you now that I can take care of myself. You can do your thing while I do mine and-"

"You being here is proof that you can't take of yourself so don't give me that bull, Paige." He said bluntly without looking at her as he loaded her baggage into his trunk and gestured her towards the passenger seat.

She begrudgingly sat down in the car pulling her sunglasses back on realizing this would be a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. Wade had definitely changed since she last saw him and she wondered what was it that the school had done to her once fun cousin.

"I was told by Aunt Saraya to keep you in line and in check when it comes to your sobriety and I intend to do just that."

"Oh come off it Wade!" She whined. "What happened to you? You use to be so ace about shit like this! I mean you even use to do it!"

"Paige." He began, a stern look plastered over his face. "That's in the past. I was young I made stupid mistakes and I learned from it. I expect you to do the same while your at the school and believe me I will be watching. There are perks to being housemaster you know."

Paige's jaw dropped.

Housemaster? Wade was one of the school's housemasters?

He started up the car his way of ending the conversation but she wasn't done with him yet.

"Whoa wait! How the hell did you go from Bare Knuckles Barrett to Housemaster of-"

_Pa-Pa-Pa-Party! Pa-Pa-Pa-Party!_

Paige raised an eyebrow at the odd ring tone that sang from Wade's cell while he sighed in displeasure like he clearly wanted to do anything but answer the call.

Paige gave him a pointed look as his phone continued to ring. "Are you going to get that?"

Wade glared at her but finally answered the call via the blue tooth in his car.

"WADE!" A shrill voice boomed through the speakers of the car making both Wade and Paige cringe.

Her cousin sighed once more as he pulled out of the airport parking lot while Paige stared at the cars speaker in horror.

"Alicia hun I cant' talk right now I'm driving."

"Well if your already driving than why the hell aren't you at the school yet?!"

"I'm on my way now Foxy. I had to pick my cousin up at the airport but I'm running late because her flight got delayed-"

"I don't give a damn about your cousin right now Wade! I care about what's going to happen to my little sister and what we're going to do about her situation!" The female voice called Alicia continued to shriek making the brown haired teen annoyed by the second.

"Licia I already told you there's nothing more I can do for Caylee she already screwed up her last chance when she got into that fight with Sofia and at this point my hands are tied."

"Seriously?! So your not going to anything?! Not a damn thing?!" Her voice grew louder with each word and it took all of Paige not to curse the woman out.

"If this is your girlfriend Wade, than I know for sure that school's fucked with your brain. That bitch is beyond mental!" She stated incredulously.

Wade look ready to snap at her once more but Alicia beat him to it.

"Who the hell was that Wade?! That better have been that cousin of yours because if that's another girl I swear I'm gonna-"

The dark haired man quickly switched the rest of the conversation to his headset as Paige stifled a laugh at the entire situation.

"Alicia your not listening—I'm trying to explain to you—Look I''ll talk to you when I get to the school I have to get gas right now-"

From the looks of it to Paige it seemed that Alicia chick ended the conversation between herself and her cousin and not on a very good note.

They parked in front of a gas station and stayed silent for a while since Wade looked like he was ready to have a cow.

She turned to look at Wade ready to comment on what happened just to tease him but he already had his hand raised between them.

"Don't." He stated firmly unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. "Stay in the car."

Paige huffed watching him go inside the station to pay and most likely find himself a bottle of aspirin not that she could blame him.

Searching through his glove compartment she almost let out a victory screech at the sight of an opened pack of cigarettes. She grabbed two in hopes that he wouldn't notice them missing and stuck them in the pocket of her jeans careful no to crush them. At least this would numb the hunger for a few days until she would find a way to buy some more.

She stared out dully out her window and caught for the first time a glimpse at Tampa, Florida her new home for the next two years. Dread lingered inside her since she left the plane and the reality of it all was finally hitting her. She wasn't going back home not right away at least if her mum and Wade had their way.

She was going to be stuck in that damn boarding school with people she didn't know and most likely would hate keeping her jailed like some sort of prisoner, all because they didn't approve of how she liked to spend her free time. How the hell was she going to survive?

She continued to stare her gaze falling on a nearby park but it was really the park's ramps, bowls, and grinding poles that had peaked her interest.

She had to leave her skateboard behind at home for mum didn't think it would be in her best interest to distract herself from her studies and correctional path with skateboarding. Except she knew it was really code for it'll keep you away from those stoners and junkies like the ones you met at the skate parks back home. Her mum was sneaky that way.

Turning to look back at the convenient store to see what was taking Wade so long she found that she wasn't able to spot him from her position in the car so she opted to look for him herself. He could scold her for leaving the car later she was bored and ready to get the school registration over with already.

Paige had just closed the passenger door when loud shouting from behind caught her attention.

Glancing back at the park she noticed three guys by the ramps all older looking than her arguing rather vocally about something and it seemed like it was about to turn ugly.

Peeking over her shoulder at the store again she still couldn't make out Wade and figured if she was quick enough he wouldn't even notice she had left.

Hugging her leather jacket closer to herself despite the warm weather she made her way over to them taking in their appearance one by one through her sunglasses.

The one closest on her left had skin a little bit darker than her own. A skateboard was cradled under his left arm and a confident stance that surrounded his good looks but that wasn't what had immediately caught her attention about him. It had been his unique hair that made him stand out the most among the the three for it laid half black half blond along his shoulders, like it were dividing him in two. She reluctantly let her eyes wander onto the next guy who was the biggest out of the three and arguably the most handsomest with his tanned skin and long dark hair. While his features seemed gentle enough there was something rather intimidating about them especially the way he stood tall between the two toned man and the third guy. Switching her gaze to the third guy she noted he didn't fall behind in the looks department either. He was the shortest of the three but just as muscular as the other two and could definately hold his own in a fight. He had dirty blond hair and cool blue eyes that looked somewhat crazed as he sized up the first guy like a rapid dog would a defenseless rabbit.

"Quit being a pussy Rollins and hit me already!" The blonde man charged at the blonde/black haired guy but was immediately halted by their taller companion who looked at him disapprovingly.

"Come on Dean do we gotta do this every single fucking time man! I already told you I'm not fighting you! I'm over your crap!" Rollins said frustrated standing his ground uncaring that Dean looked ready to bash his skull in.

"Rome get out of my mother fucking way man and let me kill the son of a bitch." Dean raged trying to fight out of the bigger man's grip to no avail. "See if you still won't fight me when I cut that pretty little face of yours you damn backstabber!"

Rome rolled his eyes at Dean like a father would at his son throwing another temper tantrum and actually managed to restrain the shorter man against a tree.

"Enough!" His icy glare bore into the blond who seemed stunned by his actions while two toned man shook his head defeated looking more than a little embarrassed.

"Let go of it already bro, I'm sick and tired of having to look over my shoulder every damn time I leave the school let alone my room-"

"Hey!" Paige interrupted two toned man sauntering over in front of the three having found the entire scene quite amusing and couldn't help but add to the tension or more so try to ease it.

All three man turned to look at the source of the voice and were taken aback by the mysterious brown haired lady before them. A mischievous smile played along her lips as she stared back daringly at them an unlit cigarette rolled between her forefinger and thumb.

"Any chance either of you got a light?" She asked bluntly her smile growing wider at the confused stares she received in return but it was the two toned man's who again caught her eye.

He stared at her differently than the others did like he almost couldn't believe what he was staring at. Curiously she focused her gaze in his direction trying to read him. She turned her body towards him but he shied away from her almost instantly his eyes shifting nervously trying to look anywhere but at her.

That was when the blond haired man stepped into her view raising a lighter to her cigarette. Gone was the psychotic look and instead a cocky smirk replaced it as she let him light it for her.

"For a sexy lady," he breathed watching her take a long drag, "always."

Paige let the smoke hit his face as she exhaled suddenly fascinated by the man's boldness and judging by the way he seemed a little jittery he most likely dabbled in what she was aching for. P aige noted that the he bigger man seemed amused by their exchange but remained silent not wanting to get involved.

She was about to ask for his phone number when she heard an irritating honking sound blast from where she just came from.

"Oh fuck." She groaned at the sight of her cousin standing by his car staring down at her menacingly. He pointed at her from where he stood and than at the passenger seat indicating that she better start moving unless she wanted him to do it for her.

"Thanks for the light." She states catching one last glimpse of two toned guy before she made her way over to Wade leaving the three men stunned.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." Wade said angrily when she finally reached him.

"I got bored." She shrugged continuing to smoke until Wade snatched the cigarette from her fingers.

"In the car now!" He seethed his face turning red.

She slipped back inside the vehicle without a word figuring she had her fun for the day and Wade would probably find some way to punish her if she continued to mouth off.

Staring outside the car window as he pulled out of the gas station she noticed the two toned man from the park, the one Dean had called Rollins, riding his skateboard on the sidewalk. Headphones hung around his neck and he seemed distracted to her as his long locks whipped his angered face from the speed of the board. Unable to look away she saw him suddenly turn his head towards them having felt someone staring and was stunned to see it was her.

Paige slowly took off her sunglasses their eyes meeting almost instantly as he stopped riding and she realized Wade had come to a stop at a light.

They kept their gazes locked on each other neither one willing to be the first to back down until the traffic light turned green forcing Paige to break away from his eyes.

From the rear view mirror she saw Rollins had remained glued to the spot their car had just been leaving her puzzled at what just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: A new story from an amateur writer who hasn't written fanfiction in a long time, so please take your time to read and review and definitely feel free to leave constructive criticism. No pairings are set in stone quite yet so expect to see a lot of drama involving the romances.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters are property of the WWE.

Writing Emma's chapter just about killed me because it went through so many changes and rewrites amidst a big crisis in my family that while put a huge wrench in my writing schedule gave me the inspiration to finally come up with our favorite Aussie's back story. I'm still trying to capture Emma's voice while differentiating it from Bayley's since they are both similar in personality so bear with me as I'm still learning how to write out her character. I think she came out a bit too angsty towards the end but I'm hoping with what happens to her in the chapter, justifies that a little.

Chapter 2: Emma

* * *

They were all giving her odd looks.

Emma Dashwood giggled unable to bring herself to care as she continued to sway her hips and flail her arms in different directions even though the fast movements made her lose her footing a couple times in her 6 inch heels. Her favorite Miley Cyrus tune blared from her ear buds as she was having a ball shooting bubbles from her favorite blue bubble gun and bobbing her blond head wildly making a mess of her curls.

Okay so maybe her dancing wasn't exactly the greatest or the most graceful and many a person had commented that she resembled a senile woman swatting flies but she was having fun that's what mattered most to her.

"Good morning."

"Wonderful day isn't it?"

"The bubblier the better."

She would say in perky voice to those she passed by leaving a trail of bubbles in her wake.

Never one to let words bring her down the Australian born girl carried around a pocketful of sunshine along with her bubble gun wherever she went and a confident attitude to match. It was her positive nature and bubbly personality that often attracted various friends back home in Melbourne, Australia but here in Tampa it seemed they just found her strange.

No matter she continued dancing around the school waving and smiling at anyone who looked at her strangely so they would at least know she was friendly.

Florida Sail Academy was as big as the pamphlet had advertised but she still was shocked by it's appearance unsure how she would keep herself from getting lost in this huge campus. Despite not being a natural blond she still had her moments of ditziness, among clumsiness, and she was quite forgetful needing directions for just about everything. Thankfully the pamphlet she received in the mail from the school provided a map of the entire school and so far was able to navigate herself just fine even while dancing wildly.

Entering a garden that seemed empty aside from a few birds playing in the huge fountain that sit in the middle of various flowers and statues she took a seat on a nearby bench. She continued to let her music play but refrained from dancing to pull her cell phone from her bag in hopes that her father had messaged or called to inform her would be arriving at the school shortly. Frowning she put her phone back in her bag when she saw there was still no word from him. She told herself not to get upset that he'd be here soon because he promised to come through this time.

Music still playing she continued to dance to ease her mind. It was her form of pacing and it help distract her from getting angry, something she detested when she was normally a happy person. He would make it, he had to she needed him to register, to fill out all the paperwork, and help her explore the school together.

He had promised.

It was moments like this that really had her wishing her parents never divorced in the first place and had just worked out their differences for her and her siblings sake. She missed having her dad around even if living with just her mom was going well it still didn't fill that aching gap in her heart where her dad's love was suppose to be.

Part of her couldn't stay too mad at either of them for making this decision as their fighting had escalated badly from what little she could remember form her childhood. It was odd really how limited her memory from those times were almost like it was completely wiped from her mind but she attributed it to the intense therapy she received from the child physiologist her parents made her and her siblings see during their divorce.

Bits and pieces would come back to her every now and than like how scary it was to see them yell at one another to the point where their nanny at the time had to take them out of the house so they wouldn't bare witness to their quarrels.

She remembered it being a dark unhappy time for all of them especially for her who had taken it the hardest since she had been the closest to her father. Being his firstborn daughter she prided herself in being the apple of Terrence Dashwood's eye and it was no secret that he treated her as such.

He attended every one of her awards ceremony and every single of her sports games as well as practices until their separation. He always pushed Emma to excel her own expectations of herself , to never settle for second best when she could always have better and did him proud by accomplishing just that in whatever she did.

That was until she reached middle school and academics got much harder for the young girl. She no longer was good enough to make the cut on sports team and was just barely passing her classes especially with her parents constant arguing looming over her head. The 16 year old sometimes made herself believe that maybe the reason why her father stopped caring was because she had disappointed him all those years leading up his ultimate abandonment when she no longer could surpass the goals he had set for her.

Her mom told her that it wasn't true that she was being too hard on her herself but it's what more than often creeped into her mind and made her rethink their dysfunctional father daughter relationship. More than once she cried thinking about him, wondering why did he have to go as she she still needed him. She needed his hugs, his kisses, his words of encouragement and felt she deserved an explanation as to why he had cut himself completely from her life.

Even though she was ashamed to admit it, it was actually her father's lack of attention is what landed the 16 year old in boarding school in the first place.

Emma had written him many times but from what she understood by the calls she received from his secretary he was too busy to write back but she still held hope he'd try to reach out to her. She'd check her email everyday, quietly wait for any phone calls or texts, and had even managed to get his Skype account but still no response.

Her mom had tried to convince her to quit trying that if he really cared he would've communicated with her by now but being the stubborn woman that she was Emma refused to quit and kept at it.

What else could she do to grab her father's attention so he'd finally come see her?

Patience wearing thin she grew a little desperate when he had missed her 16th birthday despite his secretary informing her he would do his best to make it and that's when it not so smartly occurred to her to do something rash.

At first she thought that if something were to happen to her he would surely make haste in boarding a flight back to Melbourne as soon as possible. Only the mere thought of purposely hurting herself just to scare him into coming back seemed too cruel and vindictive to the blond.

That's why she later turned to option B courtesy of one of her peers back in her old school who assured her that if there was a certified way to get her dad's attention it would require her to get into trouble and by that they meant BIG trouble.

Emma was more than a little worried when she had stepped foot into her local Mall*Mart that fateful day. A bazillion different scenarios running through her head how this could go all wrong because what she was planning to do required her to break the law. She had never broken the law before let alone any rules at all and yet here she was about to commit a crime.

Nervously going up and down the isles, shopping basket in hand, she grabbed an abundance of things that she needed and finally reached her destination in the electronics section. Looking for something that was a little over her budget set for what she already had in her basket her eyes landed on a fancy red iPad mini case. The funny thing was that she didn't even own a mini iPad but with nervous hands placed it in with the rest of her groceries.

Sweat began to form over her face despite carrying herself towards the self checkout calmly. The urge to abandon her plan and leave the store immediately crossed her mind more than once but she forced herself to quickly start scanning the items minus the case letting it slip between the plastic bag along with the stuff she had intended to pay for.

As expected the price rang up way cheaper without the case and security would definitely make note of it and how it would be impossible for this to fly over hear head.

Making sure to grab her receipt the blond steadily made her way to the exit already noticing that the cashier who oversaw the self checkouts was giving her a funny look making her heartbeat grow rapidly. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw the cashier signal over her boss and pointing at her but she was already reaching the exit.

No alarms had gone off, and none of the greeters at the door had asked for her receipt. She grew weary over how this wasn't going as she had planned or how she had pictured and was beginning to panic. They were suppose to have caught her by now or stopped her, tackle her to the ground,...something. Were they really just going to let her walkout? Did she really almost give herself a heart attack for nothing?

Maybe this was a sign that this was all just a really bad idea and she was saved from a higher power from making a stupid mistake. Thinking back on it she was almost grateful that she was getting away with it because a huge part of her really didn't want to get caught even though it meant her dad wouldn't come to save her. If she really was stooping this low to get her father's attention maybe it wasn't even worth it in the first place.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief once she finally stepped foot outside until a rough hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder forcing Emma to turn around. Gulping loudly, she was met face to face with a grimly looking police officer.

Eyes wide mouth agape she tried giving the officer a sheepish innocent smile but he continued to stare menacingly at her.

"Umm officer," she began shakily, "can I help you with something?"

"Miss I'm gong to have to ask to see your receipt as well as look inside your shopping bags." He stated flatly already grabbing a hold of her bags. It didn't take long for him to realize that something was amiss and called for the store manager to accompany him and Emma.

They had hauled her off to Mall*Marts security office in the back of the store where the cashier from earlier, told her account how Emma intentionally didn't pay for the case and how the total on the receipt supported her claim.

The store manager gave her a disapproving look but still offered to give her a chance to explain herself which Emma to their surprise denied accepting full responsibility for her crime. She already got caught like she wanted, might as well follow through with the rest of her her plan even though she was beginning to regret the whole thing. She patiently listened to them lecture her over the severity of her crime, what punishments awaited her, and let them take down her information until they finally asked her the question she had been waiting for them to ask.

"Okay now we need your parents information so we can reach them and discuss your situation. Since you are a minor one of them needs to be present so we can proceed. Which one of your parents would you like for us to call?"

"You can try my dad." She answered too quickly prompting the manager to give her a strange look.

"Okay," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "and what's the best way to reach your father?"

"His office at work," she began watching the manager grab for his phone, "in Florida."

The manager gave her an annoyed look and that's where things went downhill for she downright refused to give up her mother's information insisting her dad was the only one who could help her out in this situation. However she never imagined that they would bring her down to the station handcuffs and all ,take her mugshot, and have her wait in a cell!

Who knew Mall*Mart took shoplifting so seriously?

That's when she realized she her reached her maximum goal to get herself in deep, she just didn't know it would be this terrifying. Talk about your major bubble trouble.

She had kept herself distracted by dancing in her cell the entire time much to the amusement of the cops as she waited for them to locate her father. She grew fearful of spending the night at the station as more time passed by if he didn't show up soon.

It was nearly midnight when her mom finally showed up, their family lawyer in tow, and Emma's worst nightmare coming true.

No sign of her father.

She remembered breaking down crying and shaking the cell's bars angrily to know that not even locked up in jail was enough to bring her father out to see her. After receiving a long lecture from her mom as to why she would do such a thing as shoplift something they could easily afford, the blond finally confessed that it was all in vain of seeing her dad again.

Realizing just how much it meant to Emma to see her father Emily Dashwood spent hours on the phone the next day trying to track down her father and when she finally did gave him an earful over their daughter's situation and how his lack of attentiveness in her life caused all this.

She was embarrassed how this all had ended and wanted to interrupt their phone call to apologize for her actions admitting she was in the wrong for it all when her mom gave her the most wonderful news she ever heard.  
"Your going down to Tampa for the rest of school so you can at least be close to your father and he's promised to find more time for you while you're there." Her mother said wearily giving Emma the impression she didn't want her to go.

However Emma knew this opportunity was once in a lifetime and there was no way she would let it slip out of her hands now that she finally got what she had wanted.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Her mom had asked her for the millionth time the morning before her flight to Florida.

"Mom he's finally giving me a chance to be a part of his life I think it's due time after three years don't you think?" It came out as more of a statement than a question which was enough to silence her mom's protests but not her worry.

"I'm just worried you'll get home sick and maybe disappointed if he doesn't see you as often." Her mom pondered out loud to her while helping her pack. "His job keeps him very busy so don't get your hopes up too much."

"Mom as long as he's willing to make sometime on the weekends it'll be more than enough." She beamed packing more of her floral dresses into her suitcase. "Besides he promised he would try and that's all I ask." Not once did Emma note that worry in her mother's tone or face even after her mom dropped her off the airport and told her something that left her feeling a little puzzled.

"Behave Emma for both your sakes don't do anything that will land you on your father's bad side. Time may have changed Terrence but he has always had a problem with his temper." Emily had whispered the last bit that Emma almost didn't catch it.

Sitting on the bench made her think about it again unable to comprehend what her mom had meant by that other than her father did tend to get rather upset about small things that often led to thier arguments but she didn't consider her dad's anger too much of a problem.

It was years ago it happened and now she couldn't do anything about it but mend her relationship with her dad something she was looking more than forward to.

Now if he would only just show up so they could begin with the bonding.

Unable to remain still Emma stood up smoothing down the skirt of her floral dress, mp3 player in hand and continued dancing her way back to the school's main entrance where the rented limo stood awaiting for her father's arrival.

Whenever Emma danced with her music blaring loud around her it was like the outside world didn't exist. That's why when she felt the sudden brute force of two large male bodies colliding with her own it was like an earthquake had rocked her music filled land.

Both bodies came crashing down hard on the ground knocking the poor blond along with them in an ugly awkward heap. Luckily for Emma the boys just managed to miss crushing her body with only a gray jacket clad arm landed across her chest making the blond feeling a little violated.

"Watch it Blondie!" The guy whose arm was draped over her commented bitterly before pulling away from her chest. He gave her a quick glance underneath messy blond curls that draped over erratic looking blue eyes that were now focused on the heavily tattooed man underneath him.

Emma sat up slowly from her position on the ground hand on the side of her head a little dazed and totally unprepared for crazy eyes to deliver a hard punch to tattooed guy's nose followed by a nasty crunching sound.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the amount of blood that gushed from tattooed guy's nose but crazy eyes was unrelenting as he pulled the fallen man up by the collar of his red leather jacket so they were at level with each other

"It's time to pay the piper Graves!" Crazy eyes glowered manically. "When Carter left he also left behind a huge debt, that, Ding! Ding! Ding! your lucky ass is going to pay."

To her surprise tattooed guy smirked mockingly under all the blood like he wasn't afraid of crazy eyes at all just amused by him and there was no detection of fear in on his face or none that she could see at least. That's why when tattooed guy craned his head back looking ready to pass out she gasped in horror when he headbutted crazy eyes out of nowhere knocking the blond man right off him.

"I didn't buy that crap so I sure as hell am not going to pay for it!" Tattooed guy growled standing up and wiping at the blood on his face but only succeeding on smearing it.

Crazy eyes stumbled a few feet away from them clearly unexpected of the blow giving more than enough time for tattooed man to recuperate so he could stomp on the lower backside of the fallen man.

"Stay down Ambrose!" He yelled continuing to stomp away maliciously .

Emma having clearly seen enough pulled herself from the ground ready to make her escape when a large crowd surrounded them blocking her inside with both maniacs once more.

Exasperated the blond did her best to stay away from the scuffle but the rowdy crowd kept pushing her back toward them as they kept cheering the two on to continue their blood bath.

Crazy eyes finally got back on his feet but only to receive a hard punch to the gut seconds later as tattooed guy kept taunting him to stay down.

This was just too much for Emma who was worried these two would not stop till they killed each other and no one made a single move to stop them or keep them apart.

Crazy eyes while doubled over from the pain somehow managed to grab hold of one of tattooed guys legs roughly pulling on it, tripping him into the crowd of people who caught him before he hit the ground.

Blond fringe hanging low over his eyes he gave her the impression that he couldn't see too well at the moment so she took this as her chance to put an end to all this by putting herself between the two men.

Turning to check on tattooed man first since he was still heavily bleeding she pulled him gently away from the crowd and cradled his face in her hands to get a better look at his nose.

"Please let me help you." She kindly pleaded to him trying to help him stay on his feet.

Her mouth fell slightly agape at the man's incredibly handsome features and intense gray eyes that stared back confusingly at her but quickly changed to panic when he started to look right past her.

Eyebrows furrowed together, she turned around to see what alarmed him and was struck with a huge knockout punch to her face turning her entire world black.

* * *

When she finally came to conciseness she found herself in what looked like an infirmary only smaller with the worst pain she ever felt on the left side of her face.

"Oh." She groaned when she touched her tender cheek deciding it was best not to touch it after all. This way way beyond her normal bubble trouble. She carefully pushed herself off the bed they placed her in and managed to catch her reflection in one of the windows by her bedside. Cupping a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming Emma gaked from behind her fingers at her reflection that revealed a huge purple bruise on the left side of her cheek. She was about to rush closer to the window at the same time two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders frightening her. She calmed a little when she realized they were only trying to help her up but instantly wished they hadn't when she felt her head start to spin.

A dark curly haired guy whose clothes looked a little too tight for comfort greeted her with a bag of ice and a toothy white grin that made Emma a little uncomfortable but none the less took the ice for her swollen face.

"Emma Dashwood." He stated his pearly whites shining obnoxiously at her. "I'm glad to see your alright I'm Brad Maddox dorm adviser, school prefect, student teacher's assistant, and I guess now welcoming committee for our school's first Australian student."

As if her head wasn't pounding enough from the pain and fuzziness this guy decided to pile all this on her at once with his annoyingly self righteous voice when she could barely remember what landed her here in the first place.

"Nice to meet you." She managed to say politely despite her grouchiness and irritation from seeing her reflection and the throbbing pain.

He kept grinning at her weirdly but shook his hand when he offered it to her not wanting to come off as rude and allowed him to reach across from her to grab a clipboard from the bedside. While Brad skimmed through the pages and wrote down a few notes she took this time to search her surroundings.

It was all perfectly clean and very white inside the nurse's office and she spotted two nurses across the room attending two other patients who looked far worse than she did when it came to bruising. When it finally dawned on Emma who they were her breath hitched and she suddenly wanted to get herself as far away from this place as possible.

It was them.

The two men she had tried to stop from fighting only to get a punch in the face for her efforts. The tattooed guy was the closest to her and he was shirtless giving her a full view of his toned body along with his body art. He had his eyes glued to her the entire time the nurse tended to his nose much to her embarrassment.

She had been so engrossed with his looks that she didn't even see it coming when the blond haired lunatic had punched her leaving her humiliated when she remembered there had been a crowd that witness the incident. Speaking of the devil she reluctantly looked his way where thankfully he was the farthest he could possibly be from her. His bed lay closest to the exit and it looked like he was being held down to it by restraints because he kept jerking around frantically every time the nurse applied rubbing alcoholic and bandages to his open cuts and wounds like he was ready to bolt. No longer wearing his gray jacket she saw his white tank top drenched with blood and sweat and his crazy blue eyes were filled with rage as he kept fighting against his restraints shouting out curses every time the nurse kept prodding at him.

With Brad still engrossed in his note taking she frantically looked for her heels but they were no where to be found. It it didn't even matter really because every time she moved her head felt dizzier and made her legs feel like they weighed ten thousand pounds. Still she wanted to leave she didn't want to be near either man right now. All she wanted was to see her dad because he had to have been here by now and was probably worried sick with everything that happened to her.

Forcing herself to ignore any pain Emma moved closer to the edge of the bed her eyes still wandering the room for her shoes but instead caught tattoo guy still looking at her curiously and to her dismay so was the blond lunatic.

He stopped fussing long enough to stare intensely at her making her blush but she couldn't look away either for she was searching for some kind of hint that he felt some remorse over hitting her.

His messy curls kept falling over his eyes making it harder for her to read him but his cold stony expression didn't change and she almost got the impression that he was blaming her for all this mess. She shook her head angrily, brushing the ridiculous thought away since she never meant to get caught in the crossfire and was about to call him out on it when she heard Brad mentioning something about her dad.

"Wait, what about my dad again?" She asked eagerly not having even noticed that the over achiever had been talking.

"Oh I was just saying your father gave the school a call this morning informing us that he wouldn't be able to make it to the school for your registration..." He replied after finally looking up from his clipboard.

The pain in her head be damned compared to the pain of her shattered heart which was ten times worse as she fought to keep the loud sob that wanted to escape from her trembling lips.

First getting caught into a violent fight that resulted in getting knocked out and now her father bailing on her once more. Today just wasn't' her day and she found it harder with each passing second to hold it together.

She could feel the water works coming but she fought them back not wanting to mortify herself even more in front of these jerks and instead bit the inside of her cheek as Brad continued to speak.

"...but he did mail in all the necessary paper work so you have nothing to worry about that's all been taken care of."

Emma nodded grimly her eyes now glued to the floor unable to face Brad not wanting him to see how upset she was by the news but by the way he just kept rambling on she was becoming doubtful of that.

"All he asked was that when you arrived that the school have one of their most brightest, smartest, and model students that person being yours truly." He chuckled gesturing at himself , "take you on a tour of the school and help you get settled in as comfortably as possible so you would feel extremely welcomed."

While she had the urge to snort at the last bit of Brad's speech she berated herself for thinking that this would be any different than the Mall*Mart incident. Obviously promises meant nothing to him since he kept on breaking them like they were twigs, uncaring and effortlessly.

"Once a promise breaker, always a promise breaker." Emma muttered through her teeth, her accent heavy.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Brad questioned.

"Nothing just when can we get started." She managed to say plastering on a fake smile that made her cheek hurt even more but as soon as Brad when to grab one of the nurses she let it drop.

The nurse did a quick check up to make sure she didn't have a concussion and gave back her heels as well as some pain killers with instructions on how to get the swelling on her face to go down.

Ice placed lightly on her cheek she thanked the nurse, allowing Brad to guide her towards the exit silently dreading having to pass by crazy eyes and his loud cursing. She prayed and hoped that he would just ignore her like she planned to with him but no such luck as crazy eyes stared her down once more. She rolled her eyes at his berserk attitude until he caught sight of the large bruise on her face and like a light switch his entire face was guilt ridden mixed with discomfort. He tore his gaze away from her instantly after that as she urged herself to forget the sadness she was feeling. It had only intensified even more when she saw crazy eyes' face but she was determined to put this whole incident behind as well as the blond haired lunatic.

* * *

T

here you have it sorry for the long wait for this chapter it came out longer and way different than I had planned but please read review follow or favorite. I'm thinking Bayley's chapter will come out faster than this one so definitely stay on the lookout for her chapter. By the way if your still a little confused as to what the story is about or what the plot is I drew inspiration from a lot of teenage Mexican soap operas. This particular story and it's characters is loosely based off the soap operas Rebelde (Rebel) and Clase 406 (Class 406).


End file.
